Week 15: 99 Problems, but a Lich Ain't One
Week 15: 99 Problems, but a Lich Ain't One* Freestone 5/30 - Callux 6/8 AS 958-967 * Allegedly When we left off... Our heroes returned triumphant to Phandalin, with a pile of orc ears to prove it. Harbin Wester '''nearly choked to death on his pie because he was so shocked that you actually did the job after all this time! Luckily, Nars knew a lot about medicine and had the strength to dislodge the food from the Town Master's gullet. This prompted a round of cheers from the Stonehill Inn patrons, and a lot of eager listening as you filled Harbin in on the particulars. As you recited the story, it dawned on you that the eggs beneath ''Wyvern ''Tor were probably ''wyvern ''eggs, and that (as dragons) the rising magma was probably going to incubate them. Local legend, '''Lana the Geologist, was shocked by this news as the area is a Tor, not a mountain. Now, with a dragon at Thundertree and a potential wyvern infestation at the Tor, things started getting tricky. You had a long debate about what you even could try to do to handle the Tor -- with a lot of hypotheses focused on mega-volcanoes and variables that you simply did not know. Quintus was able to sound out the syllables on the scrolls you found in the altar to Grummsh, and Nars roughly translated Quintus' grunting. Apparently, Grummsh wants The Warden's decorated helmet, Ironendest, or he is going to cause a big explosion. Clyde was all for giving it to him, since it's just a hat, but learning a little more about Grummsh from Sister Garaele persuaded the rest of you that this was a bad idea. The Sister didn't know much general lore about Grummsh, except for vague legends, but she did say that he is opposed by the High Elven god Corellon Larethian, and that they or the community at Conyberry might know more. Quintus added this to the growing pile of troubles vying for heroic intervention. Ulfar got a little "tied up" with Linene, so Operation: Dragon Slayer / Wyvern Exterminator was put on hold while Operation: Vend the Loot commenced. Nars rightly identified that Halia Thornton's Mining Exchange would be the best place to sell most of your trade bars and gems, so the group walked out to her new headquarters at Tresendar Manor. Renovations were under way, but she stopped what she was doing to talk to you. While you all spent a few hours counting coppers and gems, you spotted a familiar face: Droop the Goblin! Droop approached a little nervously, but was frightened away by Nars before he had a chance to say anything. When made aware of the magma Tor problem, Halia offered to reach out to the nation of Redforts. They are the best lava engineers in the world -- maybe even better than Heat Hill, which is saying a lot! They can solve your Wyvern Tor problem (probably), but it will cost 1,000 GP to finance their expedition. Nobody wanted to spend the money, so you went back to the Tor to attempt the work yourselves instead. The group did a little ping pong between town and the tor, and gathered a little information: 1. The passage into the Grummsh altar is now flooded with magma 2. It will cost Lana the Geologist 100 GP to finance an expedition and evaluate how long you have before it explodes. 3. Nobody knows a wyvern's lifespan, how long it takes them to hatch, or how long it takes them to reach adulthood. At least nobody in Phandalin. Quintus and Nars gave Lana 70 GP - not enough for the Wyvern Tor job, but she put it in her savings for an expedition to the western mountains. She plans to name a few of the features after you, including Mt. Bjornar for the very generous barbarian. After concluding your business in Phandalin, Clyde led you all across the open plains (or plainy plains, depending on who you ask) toward Holzdorf. It seems that all the random encounters in this region know better than to bring the ruckus, because it was a very boring journey. The woods leading up to the city were quiet, and it wasn't until you reached the stream that you realized several scores of Lanthir Elves we're standing as stealthy, silent sentinels, observing your passage without saying anything. You spoke to one, and Clyde instantly picked an argument when it came out that the elves were leaving. While just a few weeks ago this might have been seen as a good thing, now it was a problem because they intended to abandon Holzdorf to suffer the consequences of pissing off some sort of Fey, despite all their warnings. The elf had nothing but contempt for a group of axe-wielders, and wasn't very helpful, but he directed you toward another elf who was basically in charge.... Sort of. Inside Holzdorf, there was talk of disease and evidence of blight. At the Keep, you saw the very end of an argument between the elves and the dwarves. Your group tried to approach the elf doing all the talking, but as there were still plenty of axes on display, he wasn't having any of it. Then he saw Nars' sword, and decided the Lady of the Lake's Champion might be okay. The Sheriff explained that the Dwarves had disturbed some sort of Fey barrow or sacred site, but also that he didn't know which, whose, or where. The information he was allowed to share (ominous) was limited, but the site could be pacified... except that the Dwarves were going to keep logging, so what would be the point? He was going back home to Lanthir, where they would see what more could be learned. You guys took stock of the situation, decided not to risk camping in a cursed city, and set up camp elsewhere. Over the next few days, you traveled to Bastion, passing lots of supply wagons and military troops along the way... They were all headed towards Holzdorf, so clearly the Dwarves are doing something in response to all this elf nonsense. In Bastion, you purchased some potions of poison resistance (because hey, there is still a dragon), and decided to make use of the superior research materials available in the city. Around Town Attitude in Bastion: All the food in storage at Holzdorf spoiled, and a few people showed signs of consumption. The nation of Blackaxe is so wealthy, however, that problems like that don't even dent their petty cash. Citizens are aware of the problem, but nobody's attitude is particularly frantic... At least not in the main streets. Followers of St. Cuthbert found themselves scattered across the known world, following a series of forged messages urging their immediate relocation. No one has taken credit for this act, and nobody's really sure how it happened. Halia Thornton's expanded base for mining operations is seeing a boom from those brave enough to venture near Wyvern Tor... and with these extra funds, she's started a militia! The Phandalin Defense Force is actively recruiting individuals who would seek to keep Phandalin safe and free, as it continues to blossom into a hub of mineral wealth. The cave formerly known as "Cragmaw Hideout" is being converted into a compound where travelers and caravans can find safe shelter while traveling the Triboar Trail. The proprietor seems to be a dark elf, which most are assuming is one who came south from Bastion.